Amor Confuso
by Ale Cruz
Summary: Sakura y Eriol son novios al igual que lo son Shaoran y Tomoyo. Se darán cuenta que estan con la persona equivocada. SxS y un poco de TxE.


Era un día como cualquier otro como de costumbre Sakura llegaba tarde. En el portón de la preparatoria de Tomoeda la esperaban su mejor amigo Shaoran Li, quien era novio de su amiga Tomoyo Daiduji y su novio Eriol Hirawisagua.

-Casi llegas tarde!- dijo Shaoran con un tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso Shaoran- dijo Sakura un poco adormilada.

-Buenos días Sak- dijo Eriol.

-Buenos días-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

La campana sonó para que entraran a clase. Durante las clases se la pasaba hablando mediante papeles con Shaoran y Tomoyo. La campana de la salida sonó. Lastimosamente Eriol y Tomoyo tenían una competencia en una semana asi que iban a practicar en casa de Eriol y por eso no podían acompañar a Sakura y Shaoran al parque. Ya en el parque los dos estaban sentados en una banca del parque. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-como van las cosas con Tomoyo?- dijo ella algo indiferente.

-bien y tú con Eriol?-dijo el un poco serio –casi nunca he visto que se muestren cariño parece que no se quieren como novios!-

-tu tampoco le muestras mucho cariño a Tomoyo, pero aun asi te burlas de mi relación con Eriol- le dijo Sakura un poco enfadada.

-tu sabes que es solo una broma- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-me sorprende que pienses en hacer bromas cuando estoy tan relajada- dijo al ver su sonrisa burlona.

-peleaste con Eriol y por eso andas un poco amargada- dijo al ver la exprecion de amargura en su rostro.

-si es muy celoso piensa que entre tu y yo ay algo!- dijo extrañada por la suposición -tambien quiere que elija entre tu y el, como puede perdirme que elija entre mi amigo de la infancia y el mi novio-

-es muy inseguro- dijo algo preocupado por el comentario anterior.

-pero sabes que si tengo que elegir prefiero tu amistad- se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pero no es mas importante su amor? - dijo el.

Ella se rio un poco-la amitad que tenemos es demasiado fuerte para ser dividida por alguien muy celoso-.

–no entiendo el es a quien quiere tu corazón ¿o no estas segura?-

-ultimamente he dudado si lo amo y ayer obtuve la repuesta-

-¿Cual es la respuesta? – dijo atento a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sakura.

-que he estado en un error mas bien pienso terminar con el, pero necesito encontrar las palabras para decírselo -.

-yo tampoco estoy lejos de terminar con Tomoyo- dijo un poco desanimado.

Ella no entendía que había entre ellos por lo que el quisiera terminar.

-pensamos que con tiempo todo cambiaria, ¿te puedo confesar algo?-.

-si claro- dijo ella esperando la confesión.

-solo estaba con ella porque comprendí que tu amabas a Eriol y que no podía hacer nada-.

Sakura lo miro con un sentido de ternura –Shaoran yo lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos-.

-descuida hace mucho deje de sentirme asi- dijo sonriendo

-mmm ya entendí- dijo ella.

En la casa de Hirawisagua.

-podemos terminar por hoy?- dijo algo cansada.

-ok- dijo Eriol

-ya me voy-dijo Tomoyo

-te acompaño a tu casa- dijo el

-no-dijo ella

-quieres te?- pregunto el

-claro- dijo ella viendo lo detenidamente.

-espera en el balcón que ya lo traigo- dijo caminando a la cocina.

Al llegar al balcón situó la bandeja que traía en manos en una mesa para acercarse a Tomoyo quien estaba en la orilla del balcón.

-es una vista muy bonita- dijo ella admirando el patio de la casa de Eriol.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, la distancia iba haciéndose cada vez. Hasta que la distancia se elimino. El beso fue tierno, hermoso y perfecto. Al separarse la culpa se veía en sus caras ya que ella estaba con Shaoran y el con Sakura.

-disculpa Tomoyo no se que paso por mi mente al hacer eso- dijo muy apenando y culpable por lo del beso.

-ay que mantener esto en secreto, ok?- dijo ella algo pensativa.

-ok, que estarán haciendo Sakura y Shaoran?- dijo sospechando que ocurría entre ellos.

-por qué dices eso?- dijo con curiosidad.

-es que yo sospecho que ellos se gustan, como pueden ser tan unidos sin que pase algo allí- dijo algo enfadado.


End file.
